Jeff the Killer (Insanity)
Summary Jeff the Killer is one of the main protagonists in the story Insanity: Jeff the Killer. He is the friend and eventual lover of the novel's other protagonist, Naomi Jansen. They both meet at a summer camp and after Naomi gets stabbed brutally by Mallory, Jeff shows his dark side by killing the bully. After multiple encounters with other murderous bullies, they both become vicious murderers before meeting Slenderman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Jeffery Woods Origin: Insanity: Jeff the Killer Gender: Male Age: Young teens (Not old enough to drive) Classification: Sadistic teen spree murderer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Knife User (Throws knives hard enough and skilled enough to deeply embed them into other teenager's skulls. Shown being good at knife fighting), Adept in Hand to Hand combat (Easily overpowers and maneuvers around humans of a comparable tier while fighting, showing above-average skill), Pain Tolerance (Mostly unaffected by his own self mutilation, being stabbed, brutally beaten, and chemical burns), Stealth Mastery (Was able to slip into Mallory's cabin to kill her and her cabin-mates without being noticed or heard), Psychometry (When he touches Mallory's knife he receives a vision of what she did to Naomi), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Healed from his entire body being on fire though he was bleached white, comparable to Naomi and the bullies who either tank or regenerate from brutal beatings with Baseball Bats, knife wounds, pistol fire, and bone-crunching attacks relatively quickly. This could take from hours to days) Attack Potency: Street level (Could damage and kill Randy, Troy, and Keith who survived being hit with a metal baseball bat with no lasting effects. Superior to Naomi, who can easily break bones and could kick down a locked wooden door) Speed: Normal Human, possibly Athletic Human (Easily outran his bullies who were chasing him and Naomi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Comparable to Naomi who survives violent and brutal stab wounds, beatings, pistol fire, etc) Stamina: Average, possibly higher Range: Standard melee range, farther with throwing his knife Standard Equipment: Kitchen Knife Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is still a teen, and seems to be driven by emotions. Note: * Licensed Novel * This profile only covers information from the first novel. * Not to be confused with the game or Creepypasta Collection adaptations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat) The Cat's Profile (Both were willing to kill, and speed was equalized) Mark Hoffman (Saw) Mark's Profile (Both only had a knife, Mark had previous knowledge of Jeff, and Jeff was bloodlusted) Jeff the Killer (The Creepypasta Collection) Jeff's Profile (Both were unarmed and The Creepypasta Collection Jeff had knowledge on Insanity Jeff) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychometry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Insanity: Jeff the Killer